Ronald Weasley ¿Que te sucedio?
by Sunsiket
Summary: La muerte se vuelve placentera al recordar que juegas a ser Dios, o ¿no?... La fiesta ha dado inicio y queridos mortales míos la muerte es el bocadillo perfecto para alguien hambriento de almas y con sed de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

El crudo invierno muestra las extensas llagas de soledad y de cierta fragilidad humana, momentos de hielo convierten el consuelo en el último y necesitado apoyo para pasar la noche para reconocer que no siempre podemos ser solitarios que necesitamos de aquellos que estarán ahí en la oscuridad, en el tiempo, en la luz, en tu vida.

En pequeño frío, seco y desolado cementerio, un joven de cabello pelirrojo esta ahí, esperando, escuchando el viento, su cuerpo permanecía recostado al lado de una blanca lapida, entre su mano tenia unas lilas blancas y una rosa roja, su mirada aun vacía, aun casi sin sentimiento alguno, derramaba lagrimas de sal, amargas como su interior.

Aun no sabia el porque de su espera, el porque de llorar al vacío, de porque sufrir como un niño a algo desconocido, aun acaricia su nombre en la lapida, aun finge que esta vivo, pero al mismo tiempo añora que así sea, aun se culpa de cada herida, de cada lagrima y pelea que sucedió en su vieja escuela, ha cometido tantos errores, pero el peor de todos fue haberse enamorado.  
El joven partió de su propia tumba, sus pasos son débiles, pero aun se queda marcado el recuerdo de su rostro infantil, de su sonrisa pasiva y enternecedora.

En pocos instantes llegaron tres jóvenes, cada uno con una culpa diferente, los tres son pertenecientes al pasado, pero aun así, hay lazos que los unan en el presente.

-¿Quién trajo estas flores? (tomando aquel pequeño ramo, estrujándolo, hacer el daño mas posible y quitar ese aroma)  
-No se Hermione, pero eran sus favoritas.  
-Crees que no lo recuerdo Ginny, yo lo quise demasiado.  
-Hermione, no empieces con lo mismo, ambas sabemos que no fue así.  
-Ya basta!, tengan el mínimo respeto a la tumba de mi mejor amigo.  
-¿Ahora si Harry?, es tu mejor amigo, ahora que se marcho.  
-No digas estupideces Ginny!  
-Por favor cállense, al menos aquí. (Dijo harta una demacrada joven de cabello castaño)

Se quedaron en silencio, sus pensamientos eran demasiados densos, era preferible callar que dañarse de nuevo, el pasado era frío y oscuro, el presente aun estaba vacío y el futuro estaba completamente incierto.

-Chicas, les gustaría ir por una buena copa de whisky?, solo para recordar.  
- Esta bien, pero tú invitas. (Sonrió temerosa la joven pelirroja)

Partieron como la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos, igual que la ultima vez, dándole la espalda de formas tan distintas a ese viejo amigo, como si fuera una pequeña reunión, solo ellos tres, aunque alguna vez, estuvo alguien mas.

Llegaron ha un pequeño bar, era oscuro y se sentía fresco por la humedad, aquel bar mezclaba la húmeda madera con el olor añejo de alcohol, aquellas pocas cantidades de cera iluminaban el lugar, dejando cierto misterio en sus visitantes, tomaron la mesa del rincón, pasaron horas ahí, platicando del pasado como protagonista su viejo amigo, pero siempre terminaban heridos, por lo mismo se marcharon, en la salida cada quien tomo su camino, siempre solos de ahora en adelante.

Hermione camino solitaria a su departamento, mientras subía las escaleras, vio como una sombra se marchaba de su puerta, corrió para alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo al observar en el piso unas lilas blancas, las tomo, aun estaban frescas y su aroma era como un calmante, entre las lilas encontró un pequeño papel, cuando lo abrió, estaba escrito el nombre de Ron.  
Guardo aquel papel en su bolso y entro a su departamento, aun estaba sucio y desacomodado, aun se mostraba el aquel vacio, aquella ausencia de animo para desempacar, tenia al menos 2 años viviendo ahí, camino entre cajas y bolsas hasta su habitación donde tiro las flores.

-¡Maldita sea!, porque sigues permaneciendo aquí, yo no te pedí que te marcharas…yo quería que te quedaras, no me hiciste caso! (termino sentada en su cama, con las manos cubriendo aquello ojos sumergidos en lagrimas)  
-¿Con quien hablas? (un hombre se hallaba en la puerta observando como la joven discutía al aire)  
-Con nadie, ya sabes, a veces me dan arranques de locura, mejor salgamos a cenar.  
-Esta bien, te lo mereces, después de todo, eres una excelente novia.

Ambos salieron fingiendo que eran una pareja feliz, a lo lejos un joven los observaba con dolor. Pero poco a poco la oscuridad llego y lo devoro.


	2. Chapter 2

En un pequeño y cómodo café, esta una joven y sublime pareja, en sus rostros se nota esa pequeña alegría y en sus manos aun alejadas demuestran el frio que sucumbe lentamente esa corta relación.

-Hermione, querida, sabes que te amo, pero me estoy cansando.

La chica con la mirada distraída, con una copa en mano, solo sonrió tan ligero y tierno como pudo hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo Viktor, pero yo no puedo olvidar lo que hice, cada día me acuerdo de el.

-Hermione, lo se, se que lo querías, pero no puedes pretender que te voy a esperar siempre, quiero vivir contigo, pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado, pero no me agrada que haya un tercero, una sombra de tu pasado.

-No hay un tercero, y se que no soy fácil de entender estos días, en verdad que yo te quiero y se que no me vas a esperar por siempre pero al menos unos días.

-Te eh esperado días, semanas y años, necesito saber que sientes algo por mi.

-sabes que si, solo es, que… no me es fácil decir mis emociones.

El joven metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, lo abrió y se vislumbraba un anillo de compromiso con un gran diamante y lo puso cerca de la copa de la chica, pero antes de que hablara, la chica lo interrumpió.

-Krum, no lo hagas, en verdad no, no quiero…

-Krum? Hace tiempo que no me hablabas así, solo lo hacías cuando el estaba cerca.

-Lo se, el siempre ha estado cerca, hoy me mando flores, sus favoritas, sabes, siempre me calmaban, eran como el, me daban paz.

-¡Basta!, el esta muerto y sin mal no recuerdo, tu tuviste que ver con su muerte!

-¡Calla!, tu no sabes nada!, entiendes? Nada!

-Lo que tú tienes Hermione, se llama consciencia.

El joven se levanto y arrebato furioso aquella cajita negra,mientras que Hermione casi tan insensible permaneció calmada y vio como partía aquel joven que dijo haber querido, se quedo escuchando la música mientras tomaba calmada su copa de vino, de pronto inicio una música lenta y romántica, cada nota se le hicieron conocidas, era su canción favorita y la de el también, cuando miro de nuevo su mesa observo una pequeña tarjeta blanca, la tomo un poco temblorosa y al girar esta decía: Como nuestra canción "Sobre papel declaro que te extraño cada amanecer, te haré saber que lento corre el tiempo lejos de tu piel, haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver" Atte: R.W.

Solo una lagrima derramo en su piel blanca y tersa, se noto aquella sensación de miedo y dolor, arrugo aquella nota, y solo se tomo aquel sorbo de vino que permanecía en el fondo y partió de aquel lugar, mientras caminaba por las calles, se sentía asediada y sola, locura en sus pasos y la culpa quería emanar de sus labios, llego al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, termino rendida en el suelo, parecía una muñeca de trapo y de pronto observo como un hombre extraño la levantaba, ella aun perdida en sus ideas le entrego las llaves, permaneció sosteniéndose de los brazos de aquel joven y ambos entraron al lugar, aun ella permanecía en los brazos de el, una seguridad volvió a poseer su cuerpo, solo sensaciones así había sentido cercas de Ron, el joven la recostó en su cama.

-Gracias, no tenías porque hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero quería, no podría estar en paz si te pasara algo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja! Entonces llegaste tarde, si hubieras llegado seis años atrás, quizás no me habría pasado nada.

-Pero siempre estuve ahí, solo que no me veías, no me miraste como yo lo hacia.

-Lo se, pero estaba enamorada de el, de mi mejor amigo, aquel que solo veía a otras chicas y jamás me miro a mi, Ron…porque no me descubriste, porque jamás me pediste que fuera tu novia.

-Tenía miedo, solo quería pensar que quizás en mis sueños tú también me amabas ¿pero como hacerlo?, siempre fui el amigo de Harry Potter y jamás solo Ron.

-Para mi lo eras, eras Ron, aquel chico que amo.

-Que mal, que no me lo dijeras cuando me marche, que no me detuvieras.

-Te lo dije!, te pedí que te quedaras por mi, pero no lo hiciste.

-Si tan solo hubieras dicho te amo.

-Y tu? Yo siempre debía decirlo todo, me canse de ser la que tenia que decir la ultima palabra.

-Siempre tenia que aceptar lo que dijeras, eras la sabia y yo el cobarde, pero esta vez yo seré el ultimo en actuar.

El joven se acerco a ella y le beso con pasión, ambos se fundieron en una pasión tierna e ingenua, ambos se sintieron vivos de nuevo, ella creyendo fielmente que se entregaba por completo a Ron, mientras que el secuestraba una identidad.

La mañana les arrebato aquel recuerdo de alcohol y llanto, aquella falsa reconciliación, Hermione despertó sola, casi como lo hacía todos los días, se había marchado aquel que le había devuelto la vida, pero era un día diferente, tenía cierta alegría en su rostro, esta vez sintió algún impulso por comenzar desde cero, olvidar el pasado y su culpa, se arreglo de una manera sencilla y natural, decidió caminar por aquellas calles de Europa y observar lo que siempre se había perdido, entre esas tiendas se rencontró con su pasado, aquellos fieles amigos y cómplices.

-Vaya Granger, se te nota más viva.

-Potter, hablas como ese Malfoy, amiguito tuyo.

-Ya basta de sus lemas sarcásticos, creo que esto se merece un café, no creen?

-Mientras tú invites Ginny. (Harry le miro sonriente)

Los tres chicos, olvidando un poco esas asperezas se miraban como antes, antes de ser cómplices, y entraron a un hogareño lugar, donde te hacia sentir como en casa al estar sentado frente a la chimenea bebiendo un café recién hecho.

-Saben me eh puesto a pensar sobre lo que paso esa noche…

-Todos hemos pensado en eso Harry, todos hicimos algo y pagamos por ello.

-lo se, recordar esos meses ahí, estar solos en esos lugares pequeños, aun no lo se…quisiera regresar el tiempo ginny.

-Vaya, aun tenemos la culpa encima, sobre todo hoy, han pasado 6 años de su muerte y seguimos sintiéndonos así.  
(Hermione al terminar de decir esto, se sintió incomoda y observada, giro su rostro y ahí estaba un joven en un rincón, su rostro oculto pero aun así comprendía que el no la dejaba de observar)


End file.
